Left Behind
by llhp05
Summary: Jude and Tommy. Tommy coming back. I just added a brand new chapter :SORRY for the wait:
1. Beyond tears

I do not own Instant Star, though I really wish i did! The point is dont sue me I dont have any money!

Okay so I just wanted something casual. This is about five months after Tommy left(the evil jerk)and Jude acts very differently then she did during the show. I tried. This is my first time, and I just love this show so much, so I hope you like it. I Love crictism but atleast try to be nice?

_Going to be Okay,_

_You said Good-bye._

_You had no time to explain,_

_and no one could understand my pain._

_I cried for a long time but you were never mine,_

_I was too far gone. Beyond tears. _

_In the End we all learn no matter what the show must go on._

"Jude, come on! You cant sleep forever, and Darius is going to kill you if you dont get back in the studio!" Sadie screamed from downstairs.

Five minutes later Jude came tumbling down the stairs dressed in a white top and sweats.

"I'll take you to work" Sadie said as she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't written any songs. So the point in going to work is?" Jude said looking away

"The point is it's work. You have no other choice..."

"Sadie, your not mom. Stop feeling like you have no other choice but to be responsible for me, you dont."

Oh right, so what throw your career away. Fine." Sadie replied.

Sadie got out of the car as soon as they reached the studio, went inside and got to work. Jude sat in silience in the car. Wondering if she should go in the studio. Darius was going to be upset no question. She had adondoned work for the last 3 months. Jude thought she could be okay, but she couldn't.

"Jude, nice to have you here."

"Yeah...Darius. look..."

"No, Studio C now. No more wasting time, You can work with Kwest."

"I haven't..." She was cut off by Darius walking away

"Yeah..." Jude said to herself biting her lip.

Going back to a place you haven't been to forever is scary meeting the guy of your dreams there and having him walk-out on you is worse. Jude took her sweet time walking to studio C. She stopped and talked to Patsy who was now working on her album, then shortly after ran into Jamie. She smiled at the thought of it. They really were perfect for eachother. She soon learned you can't avoid studio C for that long. Kwest found her when she was walking around.

"Hey, Jude. How you been?"

She smiled. Not a full smile but a smile to show that she was okay.

"um...yeah. You?" Jude said still trying to smile

"Okay, come on you can sing there's us for me"

Jude stopped smiling. That was about Tommy. Kwest suddenly realized what he said.

"Or we can try...white lines."

Jude realized now how many of her songs were about Tommy. So many were about everything she wanted to be true. And so many were true.

"No, lets just...lets just do there's us. I haven't written anything new." She now felt guilty, This wasn't just her career it was Kwest's too.

"Okay cool. I'll set everything up."

"Thanks."

Jude stepped into the sound proof box and since no one was around she screamed. She picked up the pieces, she was falling apart. But she couldn't let herself fall.

"Okay superstar, you ready?"

She smiled, she actually missed this. Even without Tommy she didn't have to fade to black. This was her life, she had control over it.


	2. Home

Sadly no, I dont own the song there's us! or instant star

_I am who I am._

_Caught up in my head._

_Cant seem to find._

_The person I left behind._

_Maybe we all get lost from time to time._

I'm sorry I spoke too quickly. Life is never about control the endly possibility is what makes it so...exciting.

"Yeah" She smiled, "I am ready."

"Okay" Kwest smiled back and started the music.

"There's us"

Jude smiled.

"Yeah."

"Go superstar."

"Okay let me just..."

"Breathe" Kwest finished it for her.

"Yeah" Jude laughed, "Yes thank you."

Jude looked at the mic, she knew which one she wanted to use. The one that would be best. She had learned everything for him and she started to forget it. Good thing she came back before she did.

"Okay, I'm ready" Jude said looking like it was her first time in the studio.

"There's me  
Looking down at my shoes" She sang into the mic not trying to look at anyone

"The one smiling like the sun  
That's..." Jude stopped singing, Kwest wasnt playing the music.

Into the mic "Tommy..."

"...Hi" Tommy wasn't smiling like the sun, instead he looked down a lot.

"Tommy we're working man, right now is not the time" Kwest looked at Jude who look scared.

"Kwest, please..." Tommy looked at Kwest friend to friend

Kwest only looked at Jude, Jude looked back and looked down.

"Can I...I need to talk to you for a minute..."

Kwest being who he was, left the room. Looking at Jude the whole time. He took out his cell phone and started dialing the only number he could think of, Sadie might have been at lunch but she couldn't miss this moment. Every knew she was taking care of Jude and was worried about her.

"Sadie, uh..you need to come to the studio. Tommy's back"

Tommy opened his mouth but Jude was closer to the mic, and had her chance to talk first.

"You left..." Tommy looked down again.

"I came back"

"You left..."

"Yes...but,"

"Why.." She didn't look like she was going to cry, she looked angry.

"Jude..." He looked at her for the first time since he'd arrived with her looking straight back at him.

"I stopped writing songs, I stopped singing, I stopped being me..." Tommy didn't look away.

"I came back" Jude contuined to talk ignoring his plea for a chance

"I couldn't sleep for days, I thought I had done something wrong. You made me believe I had done something wrong! You wanted to take me to dinner, and then you left!" Jude took a moment to breathe, "Why...why, you built it up just to watch it all fall down. So can I know why?"

Jude stared at him. If he was on this side of the glass a hit would have completely been going down.

"I...uh...sorry. I...should go." Tommy turned around.

"Yeah...do what you do best. Good thing you weren't married this time...or hey just think it could have been worse..." Jude kept looking for a reaction and she had won. Tommy looked like the day she had kicked him off her album. "Actually, no, no, not your turn. I get to leave." Jude grabbed her bag and left the studio leaving Tommy standing there knowing it was worse.


	3. Always on my mind

For Tommy4eva Cause I totally adore her reviews. Merci Yankeeg817!

I dont Own anything!

Except for this Poem

So I learned from the best,

It's all falling apart,

We made a big mess.

Do we change what we feel.

Try it make it seem like its not real.

All I know is I shouldnt want you like this.

Tommy left the room running after Jude, She had already got the best of him. She was out of sight. Tommy looked at Kwest, trying to find some help but for as long as he had known Kwest, he got nothing out of him.

"Tommy" Sadie was standing in the door way.

At first he thought to walk away, Sadie was only going to scream at him. Which even he knew he deserved.

"Sadie" Tommy looked at her

Sadie looked at Kwest in a grateful way. Tommy understood what happened and he really didn't blame Kwest either.

"You want to talk Tommy?" Sadie looked merciless

Tommy walked to the studio he just left. Sadie following close behind him.

"Do you know where Jude is Sadie?" Sadie looked down.

"Tommy your the only person who knows where Jude is..." Sadie stared at him. Tommy looked puzzled he hadn't seen which way Jude even went.

"Yeah...okay" Tommy moved to leave the studio, Sadie was blocking the door and the look on her face said she wasn't moving.

"What happened? Why is my sister acting like this?" Tommy sat back down. "She didn't cry or write. She just gave up. Why did you leave Tommy, why did you leave her...?" Sadie looked sad.

"Do you really want to know?" Tommy looked sad now. Had he ruined everything, everyone?

"No, Tommy I want Jude to know. I need Jude to know, because I need my sister back." Sadie turned around opened the door and left the room.

"Sadie!" Tommy caught her arm. "Where's Jude?"

"I already told you..." Sadie looked at him

"I dont know though..." Tommy let go of her arm.

Sadie looked at Tommy with an unbelievably kind smile. "You know her better then anyone."

Sadie went back to her desk. Tommy heard Darius ask Kwest where Jude was.

Tommy left and went back to his car. He listened to his radio while trying to figure out where Jude would be. Elvis Presley's song Always on My Mind came on the radio.

Maybe I didnt treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didnt love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time

_Jude kisses Tommy _

_Tommy: Jude your fifteen_

_Jude: I'm such an idiot_

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasnt died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied

_Tommy Kisses Jude_

_Tommy: Either I can stop working with you or I can Stay, but we both have to agree that kiss never happened._

_Jude: No...no...no..._

_Tommy: Say it...Jude say it._

_Jude: Okay...Okay...It never happened Okay_

Maybe I didnt hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
Im so happy that youre mine  
If I make you feel second best  
Girl, Im sorry I was blind

_At the Club during her first release party_

_Jude: When you going to tell me you were screwing my sister?_

_Do you love her Tommy? More then me?_

_Tommy: Jude you cant ask me that_

_Jude: I'm asking..._

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasnt died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied

_At Jude's 70's Style Party_

_Jude: Leave her alone..._

_Tommy: Ha...Are you Jude's evil twin because earlier you said..._

_Jude: Earlier I still believed in you _

_Sadie: Jude it's okay he explained_

_Jude: Well I stopped buying what he's selling and you should too_

_Tommy: I didn't do anything..._

_Jude: I trusted you Tommy...I took your side.._

_Tommy: And I didn't do anything_

_Jude: You were supposed to be different, you were supposed to be the one I believe in...Stop lying to me and go home..._

pushes him in the hotub

Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
You were always on my mind  
You are always on my mind  
You are always on my mind

_"I thought you weren't gonna show...aren't you gonna sit?"_

_"I have to go...I don't think I'll be coming back."_

_"...Just...sit...talk to me."_

_"I got a flight to catch...bye"_

_"Tom?..Tom?..Tommy?...TOMMY?"_

Tommy knew where Jude was. Tommy drove to Jude's apartment, where the Chrome Cat was. She had to be there.

As soon as Tommy opened the door (The door is still broken) "Hey there Quincy what did you do knock down my door?" Jude said with a sarcastic twist. She stitting at the panio.

Tommy Held onto the doorknob. "Hi..." She stood up but she didn't move.

"What do you want now?" Jude looked tired

"Have you slept?" Jude just turned away, grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"Accidently" Tommy let go of the door. "Tommy what are you doing?"


	4. The Moment

Merci for Reviews!

Maybe we're in too deep,

I Cant sleep.

Running from fears,

From a long lost love.

I can not keep.

Who knows what we could be.

"I really can not believe you." Jude looked at the door "No one knows we're here!"

"I'm willing to take the chance." Tommy smirked.

Jude dropped her bag on the foor. Tommy walked over to the paino and started playing "There's us". Jude walked over where Tommy was, and threw the blanket back over the piano. Tommy looked down.

"I can't tell you...where I've been. I can't lie. So what do you want?" Tommy stared at Jude from where he was standing. She had her back to him, was and staring at the piano.

"Oh okay..well then can I ask you another question? Jude turned to look at him. "Why did you even bother to come...at all...? Tommy stared at her

Sadie was right, Jude stopped being herself. That just worried everyone, but it was caused by Tommy.

"I keep thinking how much I wanted to make amazing music. Now I would give it all up to have everything normal again." Tommy watched Jude talk to him like he was anybody. Anybody but him. "When Sadie and I were little my mom and dad would take us to breakfast on Sundays and all we would order was oreo milkshakes and pancakes...now..._now_ they cant even be in the same room together..."

Jude slowly found the ground.

"I remember when Sadie told me that was my fault. I remember when she left...I was never home." Tommy walked closer to Jude. "Sadie was always so jealous that I had more time with you then she did, maybe this whole time I should have been jealous that she had more time when them... It was that I always thought I should be here..._here_...with _you_." Jude laughed. "I had something that I was scared to loose..._you_. I was so scared to loose you, in the meantime I was loosing something I already had. I let it all fall apart, and I was too busy chasing you to realize. She was right."

Jude didn't blink for a few moments. Tommy moved even closer, and she didn't even move.

"I wanted to live in a fantasy, I wanted to live in my lyrics. And I wanted you to be _there_." Tommy stared at her "It was a niave illusion."

Jude rolled her eyes. Tommy sat next to her.

"Jude, everyone's worried about you."

"You never belonged to anyone."

He looked at her from the side, up close.

"Maybe I fell for an idea. Then again I really thought you did too."

Jude smiled. Tommy was searching for any kind of an emotion.

"Is that what love is insanely hurting someone just to pick up the pieces? Did we recklessly fall in love knowing that it was going to make a mess? Maybe I imagined it..."

Tommy shook his head slowly, and closed his eyes.

"I...let it go too _far..._Jude. None of this is your fault..." Jude closed her eyes

"I was so scared of loosing you, I lost myself in finding something to hide behind. It was harder to be sad then to not be."

Jude looked at him then turned her head, opened her mouth to say something, before anyone noticed Jamie was standing in the door way. "Jude...I saw your car...our front..."

When I think of the past, I'll dream of this moment...and wish I was there. I thought we were perfect together, and who knows maybe we were...


	5. Help is the answer, not the question

A/N I know it took a long time and I really am Sorry. I adored the reviews, thanks so much for them. I know how I want to finish the story I just dont know how to get there so sadly this is short. If anyone has an tips or idea I would love to hear them.

I want to belong

To you,

I want you to belong too.

It's not an answer

to your question.

It's a dream,

An Idea I concieve.

So what question to we believe?

"Jude, dont walk away."

"What else do you want? I have nothing, I'm useless at the moment. I dont have any songs, no voice. I cant be here, not now."

"You cant run away from this Jude."

"No Tommy, thats what you did. I have no intention of being the same way."

Tommy looked hurt, which wasn't easy to do, but when it came to Jude it was like breathing the simplest thing could make his blue puppydog eyes sad.

"Please..." He stood their with everything against him and nothing on his side. She stood there all alone. There was no side.

Jude turned around and looked at Tommy. She smiled

"Go home Quincy, we learned to live without you here." Tommy looked away. Jude walked through the door.

"Jude!" Jude left her journal of songs infront of the door to keep it open. As soon as Tommy had known she was really gone, he picked it. It was a brand new journal. Tommy opened to the first page, it was blank.

Jude went back to the studio to avoid Sadie and hid in studio C, which was of course the broom closet. Sadie had left with Kwest. Who seemed to think he had no other choice, or actually no other want but to protect them, hem hem okay Sadie. He is clearly taken by her.

Jude looked around, she was alone. It was a rainy day. All she could think about was the day Tommy walked away, and the mess he left when he did.

_"I have to go...I don't think I'll be coming back."_

_"I got a flight to catch...bye"_

Her cell was ringing every second. "I'll tell you...Jude, I'll tell you..." Jude left her cell on the desk, and left the "studio".

"Kwest, man I need your help. I need Sadie's help. It's about Jude. She's gone again." Tommy closed his phone.

She got into her car and drove around, anywhere, any place that had nothing to do with anything. Until she ended up at the same place she didnt want to be. Home.


	6. Scared to move

A/N I Know how I want to end it, but it any of you have suggestions on how to get to there, Please send them in. Merci for reviews! I know it took forever, but I just started school again. So please be patient!

Maybe it's written in the stars, you and me.

And we're a ship lost at sea.

Maybe it's a dream, you and me.

I dont understand why woundn't it be.

Or Maybe it's love, you and me.

But we just couldn't let it be.

Jude got out of the car. Walked to the door. Before she could even open the door..."Jude" Sadie was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Sadie...what are you doing..." Sadie looked like she had ran home. "Tommy called me, and I figured if he had too call me then he really needed help." Maybe she had run the whole way home.

"Jude theres things you need to understand...Tommy, and you."

"Sadie I know about Tommy and me...I was there." Jude said that more harsh then she had wanted too. "Look, I understand whats happening. I get it. I know you guys think you need to help, but me running away when I did, even though it was the wrong time...was...right for me. I needed him, and now I dont." She didn't look at Sadie at all.

"I love you, your my sister. I told you, you could talk to me." Sadie looked sad. Jude suddenly felt what she had done. This time it had nothing to do with Tommy.

"Sadie, what happened was..." Jude really looked at Sadie,she looked worried, and tired. "I could...I couldn't talk about it." Sadie looked up. "You talked to Jamie. I know you talked to him. Kwest, Darius, me, and even Liam were all so worried we tried to come up with ways to cheer you up. Then Jamie told us." Sadie sniffled, she was on the verge of tears. "Why can't you talk to me, Jude."

"I don't know." She stared at Sadie, not even regretting making her cry. "Yes, I do. I cared for him Sadie, I always have...And you come into the picture only wanting him because I told you he would never go for you. I lied. I knew he would... Telling you off, hurting you the way I did...was my own way of telling you I cared for him. And you refused to listen..." Sadie just stood there crying. Quietly. "I couldn't talk to you...I was you... He left me the way he left you..." Jude closed her eyes. "Sadie, no I'm sorry."

Sadie sniffled some more. "No, Jude. You just answered my quest.." Jude interupted her. "He left you...because of me."

"I know, he loved you. More then you even cared about me..." Jude grabbed a tissue. She handed it to Sadie. "I invited him to the party...afterwards I realized it was a bad idea...He never cheated on you Sadie. I think I left you believing that because it was easier then telling you the truth." Sadie grabbed Jude and hugged her.

"Jude, I am sorry." Jude kept hugging Sadie. "You're not the one I need to hear it from"

"Tommy...can you meet me now?" Jude was sitting in her car on her cell-phone.

Jude drove to the studio. Got out of her car and walked to the alley way right next to it.

"I'm glad your here." Tommy looked relieved.

"I'm glad you called." Tommy kept staring at her. "Look..." He stopped Jude looked happy for once. "I was thinking about you and me. All great times we had." She laughed, and he smiled. "I dont think I would trade them for anything."

"Not even having your family back together?" Jude looked away.

"It is wrong if I say no?" Tommy looked puzzled. "Is it cruel to you if I say yes? I still think I would end up in the same place I am. In the back of an alley trying to fix my life. I'm ready to face it now. I'm ready to be me again. I still have friends, I still have family. I still have the chance to be me." Jude smiled directly at Tommy.

"Jude, I love you. I never..." Jude looked so caught up in her head Tommy didn't even know if she heard anything he said.

"You once told me writing a song is like falling in love, well those songs, all of them...there a moment between me and you...moments I know were real. Those songs are always there and those moments will stay the same, even when we're not."

Tommy backed away."You still dont want me here." Jude looked at him and smiled, her best smile. "I need to find myself without you here. You don't have to leave but I do."

Tommy looked for someting saying she was just trying to get him to go after her. "Okay." He shut his eyes, turned his back to her and started walking away.

Jude didn't let herself turn around, but she looked behind and say him walking away. Tears were drowning in her eyes, and streaming down her face. She didn't even know if she could make then stop. She tried her hardest to make them stop. Some times, your meant to be powerless.


	7. Bittersweet love

/N Sorry I know it took for ever and I REALLY am Sorry. I also don't own the song "A Bitter Song" Its by Butterfly Boucher and if you haven't heard it I recommend you do :) (the little crossed out section is not in the song)

_And when you're lost_

_Like most lovers seem to be_

_Follow your heart,  
And it will bring you home to me_

_Sadie, "I've gone away, don't worry I promise to come back, just don't look for me. P.S Give this to Tommy please"  
_  
Another note was right next to it.

_"You were wrong. We both were. I would have chosen you all along. Because music is my life. I can't live without a song, and you and I to quote Darius "bring out the best and worse in each other". _

Shortly after Tommy left and Jude composed herself she started to think of a way to runaway without actually running. She grabbed her bag and went to her car. She drove for hours.

"You still don't want me here, do you?"

She kept thinking about the last couple hours. Jude stopped her car and found a pen in her bag.

Though they didn't really have a relationship having to do with love openly, their story was a bittersweet one. A story a beautiful song could be written about.

_Were lost but not forgotten but when were gone this song will be here to tell our story._

_  
I lied when I said I couldn't remember your voice._

_  
It's in my head, singing a bittersweet song of love and like, Of wrong and right._

_  
Of lust. _

_That one song that can make you stand still, but fall at the same time._

_  
Even if we didn't want it too._

_Your words, were not enough. That song I used to love._

_  
I've forgotten the words. But I remember your voice._

_Those tidal waved of tears. Bring back fears of loosing a bittersweet love song._

Jude drove back to the studio. Walked into her little broom closet and saw Tommy sitting there. "Your letter…" He started.

"I knew you would figure it out. Thank you." Jude walked behind the mic.

"So you wrote something?" He flipped the switch on.

"I wrote several things. But I do have something I need to sing"

"Darius will be pleased." She looked at him from behind the glass wall. Separating everything that needed to be let out.

"No, this isn't for Darius, my fans. Or you." Tommy smiled. "This song, this song is mine. This song is for me. I need to sing. I need to let everything inside of me out. I don't want to fill empty anymore"

"And you want me to just record it." Tommy sat down.

"No, I want you to do what you do best." Tommy winced. "I want you to play the piano for me. If were going to waste studio time, then I wouldn't mind having a partner in crime." Jude looked at him.

Tommy walked to the door and went into the different part of the room and started to play the piano.

All I need is a bitter song To make me better Much better All I need to write is a bitter song To make me better Much better

It found me to hold me But I don't like it at all Won't feed it,  
Won't grow it It's folded in my stomach;  
It's not fair,  
I found love;  
It made me say that.  
Get back,  
You'll never see daylight;  
If I'm not strong it just might.

All I need is a bitter song To make me better Much better

All I need to write is a bitter song To make me better I feel better I feel better

"Thank you, for letting me be here." "Tommy…" Jude started to cry. "You're always welcome here"

"Jude…" Tommy grabbed Jude. "I…everything I've done to you in the last couple months. If you were hurting I was hurting a thousand times more. I never…meant for it to go this far. I never meant for it to go this far…but it did and I haven't regretted anything, except for leaving you the way I did. For leaving you at all."

Jude tried to pull away

"Jude. If I could take you away, if I…I would. But you were made for this." Tommy looked down; he could still hear Jude crying into his chest.

Jude pulled away

"You were made for this, Tommy. Why do you keep pulling yourself away from the things that matter to you? Why do you keep running away from anyone that cared? Stop running and…"

Tommy kissed her.

If you belong.  
I want to belong too.  
We can write a bittersweet love song.


End file.
